


Run Right Back

by lady_with_cats



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Fanvids, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 00:51:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1708934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_with_cats/pseuds/lady_with_cats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's the worst thing I've been addicted to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run Right Back

**Author's Note:**

> Season One spoilers only.

Originally posted to [LJ](http://lady-with-cats.livejournal.com/68718.html) & [tumblr](http://willastyrells.tumblr.com/post/55949413748).

 

**Author's Note:**

> Consider this the entirety of my "you should watch veronica mars season one and love it like i do" argument. because i really, really love this season let me tell you. also i am a HUGE fan of the "veronica pulling people into the girl's bathroom" thing as you can probably deduce. duncan and logan's extended stare gets me every single time.


End file.
